1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates in general to martial arts training devices and in particular to electronic martial arts training devices. Still more particularly the present invention relates to electronic martial arts training devices capable of withstanding a full impact martial arts blow without injuring the deliverer thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Students of Karate, Kung Fu, Tae Kwon Do and boxing have for many years trained by hitting or kicking striking pads or bags of various descriptions. Many such pads or bags include an illustration of a combatant so that the student may practice aiming blows at particular points on the combatant's body. With all such kicking or striking pads or bags, the student must set his own pace, choose a selected target and determine the rhythm of his practice.
It is also possible to train in the martial arts by working in conjunction with a trainer wearing padded gloves. The trainer preferably positions these "target" gloves at various locations and permits the student to practice striking the gloves as directed by the trainer. While this represents an enhancement over the utilization of static striking pads or bags the student soon learns the trainer's habits and this method also requires the participation of a second person. Actual sparring requires a partner and is of limited value due to the fact that both partners soon grow familiar with the other partner's style, preferences and weaknesses. Similarly, it is difficult to train in this manner utilizing full impact blows without the possibility of injuring one's sparring partner. Several mechanical Karate fighters such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,406, issued to Viscione on Apr. 16, 1974 are known; however these devices are unnecessarily complex and expensive.
A reflex testing amusement device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,354, issued to Adolph E. Goldfarb et al. on Jan. 20, 1976. The Goldfarb et al. device discloses a planar substrate having a pictorial representation of a martial arts combatant thereon. A plurality of target lights are hidden beneath the pictorial representation and are selectively illuminated by a control device so that the person using the device may attempt to strike the pictorial representation in the vicinity of the target light. A microswitch is disposed in the vicinity of each target light and is utilized to detect the touching or hitting of the planar surface by the person utilizing the device in response to the illumination of a target light.
The Goldfarb et al. device has several distinct short falls which prevent it being utilized by serious students of the martial arts. For example, the plastic actuator which must be depressed in order to actuate the microswitch is of a rigid tinted transparent plastic and is firmly mounted within an aperture within the planar device. Thus, a full impact martial arts blow cannot be applied to the target light without the possibility of damaging the plastic switch or injuring the participant. Similarly, the microswitch associated with each target light is a simple electronic switch which will only record the absence or presence of a depression of the target switch without providing an indication of the amplitude of the blow which has been struck.
Thus, it should be obvious that a need exists for a martial arts training device which is capable of withstanding full contact martial arts blows without damaging the device or injuring the participant. Further, it would be advantageous to provide such a device which is capable of providing an indication of the relative intensity of the student's blow.